


Daring Women

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jitzu, jitzu soft, jitzu uWu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Jihyo and Tzuyu thought of something daring to do for the night.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 23





	Daring Women

Jihyo carefully closes the door, making sure that she will not disturb anyone with the sound of it. After successfully closing it and turning off the lights, she moved to the bed and faced the person next to her.

“Are you sure about this, Tzuyu?”

Tzuyu faced her with a neutral expression, but her eyes say something else otherwise.

“Yes, eonni”

They both wrapped themselves in a blanket. Tzuyu then turned on the laptop and searched for a particular video, when they are certain, they made themselves lay comfortably beside each other on the queen-sized bed then Jihyo hit the space bar and the video started playing.

No one dares to talk even if they already wants to discuss things or just do it physically.

“E-eonni”

Tzuyu said in an almost inaudible voice

“What’s wrong?”

“I… I want… I want to…”

The screen went fully black and just a few milliseconds after, they both screamed

“O… oh my gosh!”

Someone opened the door almost violently and opened the lights harshly

“Hey, are you two okay?”

It was Nayeon, the ever loud Eonni of theirs and they can’t seem to laugh at the moment for her reaction as because of the previous scene they had just witnessed in the video

“What are you watching exactly?! Is it that kind of erotic?!”

Nayeon went to the bed and faced the laptop with her, disappointed to see some familiar ghost from a familiar Hollywood movie.

“Oh I thought you were making out. I’m sorry.”

The oldest made a funny face as she shows a peace sign.

“EONNI!!!”

“Okay. I’m sorry to disturb. But if I see you I will be…”

The girl is still with her playful face

“Nayeon eonni!!!”

“I was just going to suggest that you should watch with the lights on, kids! I’m leaving okay?! Don’t do any miracle here!”

She peaked at the door one last time before finally closing it leaving the lights on, but peaked once again.

“I’m gonna warn the others to not disturb you and just say you’re trying to make out. Thank me later!”

She slams the door laughing out loud before Jihyo and Tzuyu even shouts.

“We hate you, Eonni!!!”

They shouted in unison and finally laugh after holding it back for a while now

“Guess we’re that loud then”

Jihyo said and laughed once again

“That was just so intense!”

Tzuyu said as she closes the laptop and put it on the side table. Jihyo then let the younger rest on her chest later.

“Eonni, are you still scared of the ghost?”

The younger looked up to see the almost flustered face of the older girl.

“I… I guess so, yes”

“There’s nothing to worry about, though”

Tzuyu rubs Jihyo’s hand that is in her arms and kisses it gently

“I’m here to protect you, Eonni”

Jihyo lets an assuring smile, holding Tzuyu close to her as she kisses the latter’s temple

“Thank you, Tzuyu. I will also try my best to protect you”

“You already are, Eonni. I’m all good”

Tzuyu hugged her back this time, still enjoying listening to Jihyo’s heartbeat.

“It’s getting calm now”

“And warmer because of your hug, Tzuyu-ya”

“Aaaaw sweet. So can we resume watching now? Or can we watch another type of video?”

Even without looking, Jihyo knows that Tzuyu already has her playful face on and so she slightly pat her shoulder

“Ya, be a good girl Chou Tzuyu!”

**Author's Note:**

> @letterstotwice on twitter


End file.
